High Rollers
by Miss-JP1
Summary: She just wanted to better her life for herself and her boyfriend Yamcha who dropped everything for her. Vegeta Ouji the current King of Vegas, North City where there are no morals, values or a real future unless you are rich, his string of casinos and hotels are boring him daily until he saw the blue haired girl in his town. All bets are on the table. B/V
1. Chapter 1

High Rollers: The Deal

Hello lovely people, I had an idea that came up and I want to write this story. The plan for this story is to have five chapters so this chapter along with the next four should be long reading wise. Then if possible I should be able to have a part two it all depends on how I feel. I hope you all like it.

Without further ado this is a B/V story with other characters from the show mixed in. Enjoy!

She just wanted to better her life for herself and her boyfriend Yamcha who dropped everything for her. Her goal was to be the first girl of her family to make her father's capsule invention sell this time. She will make a stop in the high rolling town of the Vegas, North City where she meets the biggest shark in town Vegeta Ouji who rocks her world as she knows it with a Deal.

Vegeta Ouji the current King of Vegas, North City where there are no morals, values or a real future unless you are rich and bored. The women, money, his string of casinos and hotels are boring him daily until he saw the blue haired girl in his town. He didn't know what it was about her that made him act this way but he is determined to find out. Even if he has to create a monumental deal to 'help' her with her asinine capsule project.

All bets are on the table for these two but who will come out on top for the high rollers and who will be hurt?

Chapter 1 They Meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or its characters.

Bulma sat across the car waiting on Yamcha to come back with the food they ordered typing away at her computer. She was on her way to Seattle, Northwest City for the National Empire of Scientists convention held there every year. And almost every year except the last four her father was there to show off his new inventions that always failed. Bulma with all the knowledge given to her when she was born from her father could never figure out why.

The prototypes her father created were all genius and as of now some of his inventions were used in stores without his consent. And because they weren't really that rich at all more so poor they really couldn't have their items patented therefore could not sue the scientists who stole his ideas.

The one project that hasn't been used and is very useful for everyone is the Capsules. She hoped with her modest looks and brain she could present an improved way to use the capsules by storing large items. If she succeeds this year she could fully patient and keep the product for her family, and make so much money.

She wanted this change if she could get it. To no longer be poor like she currently was with an awesome boyfriend like Yamcha at her side as she created a product that everyone could enjoy and it would reduce a lot of space. In a lot of ways though she dreamed of being rich like Yamcha who was so down to earth you would never know he was rich in the first place. The man was a bandit really he was and she couldn't love him any less.

He was very attentive to her and this project she had was his idea…well almost. She wanted to leave home to travel to the northwest for the convention and Yamcha provided the perfect opportunity. His parents. His parents or more so his mother could not stand her, then again her parents believed that she could do better than Yamcha.

They always told her that she was smart enough to find a man worth her salt. And that man in their eyes was not Yamcha. Well she didn't care she wanted her Yamcha and soon they would be in the big leagues living with the stars and big timers in Meadow Creek, North City.

She heard the door to their 89' Camaro open and she looked at her man smiling.

"I got the curly fries like you wanted Bulma and of course the plain cheeseburger. I don't why you don't like bacon on a burger you like it with your breakfast foods." He said as he closed the car door and looked at his girl. His love knew no bounds with her. She was perfect ever since her met her at the beginning of high school. She was his and she would succeed with the current project she was working on.

He would be there for her and he could finally break away from his mother who expertly cut him out of the will because of his seeing Bulma because she would never be a 'part of their class'. According to his mother Bulma was a classless gold digger who only needed Yamcha until she left him broke with the silly projects her poor family continued to make that went nowhere fast.

Those comments cut him deep so when he said that he would marry her no matter what she kicked him out of the house and froze his bank accounts. But it was just as well he didn't need her money he would show her and everyone that he and his soon to be wife Bulma would be alright. Plus, he believed that she was still pining over Thomas Briefs by constantly swaying certain people she knew on the scientific boards to stop his ingenious projects because of her 20 year jealously with Panchy Briefs. But that was a story for another day.

"Silly man cheeseburgers are where it is at bacon deserves to be for just breakfast and nothing more" She said as she took off her glasses and place them in her bag. She took her burger and took a bite then ate her curly fries.

"So after the food how much do we have left?" She asked as she ate her food then looked at him. It was important to find out how much they had left as they had to consider lodging in Vegas when they arrived there. Then they had to worry about Yamcha's cousin for a few days more after that. Bulma admitted to Yamcha that she was to at least play the slots when she arrived there.

When she was a child she had only been to Vegas, North City once at the age of five and during her short time there before traveling to Northwest City. It was amazing at the time and it looked amazing now, more improved even. That was one of the first years her father did not 'impress' the board at the convention making the trip and many others after that a waste of their time. So for years her father stopped going only inventing small things for the people in their area. It worked for the harder times of the year while her mother worked a part time job to make ends meet in their small town.

"About Five-hundred and twenty-one bucks, oh yeah and forty-eight cents." He said counting the remaining change of what he had left to his name since his cut off from his family.

"So when we get to Vegas what do you think we should do first the slots, I saw on one of those traveling shows. They fill up at night and work on like a timer or something. So we just check the slot in the early morning when they spill it could help us in Seattle." She said as she finished burger and looked dreamily at the stars.

"Now, now honey when we get there we will see. And I don't believe it works like that…" He said absent-mindedly as she finished his food then looked over at her as she almost finished her fries. He moved his hand over her hair rubbing it then tucked it in behind her ear, moving his hand down her shoulder. Which made Bulma shutter in delight.

Finishing her fries, she looked over at her boyfriend, "You don't think so huh?" she said as she looked at him with an eyebrow raised she leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips. She looked at him and kissed him again.

"Now where are we babe?"

"We are forty miles from Vegas but I know that tonight we stay in the car and we get a motel tomorrow afternoon after we play the slots."

"You know me so well babe" She said as she started to feel him under his pants.

"My Yamcha you want to waste a little time before I continue my work again?"

"Yeah honey I think I do" He said staring at his girl. He reached over to her pulling her into a kiss and rubbing her thigh, his other softly moving up her curves. It was wonderful and Bulma Briefs was all his.

"Mr. Ouji, the blackjack room has opened on the east wing. The banker needs you signature, sir"

Vegeta Ouji sat in a large leather chair staring at the wall of monitors. People of all walks of life passed over the screen. Thousands of people pulled levers, turned cards over placed bets in hope for the big pay-off that odds predicted would be well beyond their reach. His private security was on the ready and the room that housed them was in one of the galleys of the casino. They combed the areas needed catching anyone who would cheat his lovely system.

A coin of solid gold dating back in the 1880's went through his fingers, through each digit until it rolled to the pinky, then he began to roll it back again. He was bored as hell and it usually made him uneasy.

"Mr Ouji?"

"That will be all" He scribbled his signature and answered in an unimpressed voice. Alone a silence fell over the room disturbed only by the sound of the worker when closed the door on her departure. Coal black eyes like his father darted from left to right. Boredom. It ate at him like a cancer and with all he had he could leave Vegas however boredom would sure follow.

Vegeta was a self-made man. He owned several casinos on the strip and had just bought out the current one and renamed it. The Saiyan Tower had been his latest and greatest 30 story casino resort filled with five waterfalls, two shopping malls and inside and outside golf course. Places where former presidents played and the largest winning casino in all of Vegas, North City.

But what does a man like him who has done it all do next? Vegeta stared at the patrons of the casino milling around his slot machines and game tables like mice in a maze. He questioned that theory as he flipped the coin in hand rolling and dipping it from one finger to the next.

He hated the constant boredom. Maybe a trip to his sister's was in order, maybe seeing her soon with calm some of the boredom here.

"That was great babe" Bulma said as she straightened her clothes and spot cleaned herself. She turned to see Yamcha was up again. How could he want her again, with a huge sigh she looked away from him and outside of the car looking at the night sky. He was right she supposed that she was the only one that could fully keep him happy.

She chuckled for a moment keeping her focus, "We are really doing this Yamcha, this is our chance to get it all huh?" She said looking at the stars. After Vegas they will be sitting on millions from the capsules she could see the clearest picture of this.

"You have doubts honey"

"Well when Chi-Chi left she said—"

"Are you really listening to the girl who ran away from her poor father to be with some low life. Fuck Chi-Chi, she is such a hypocrite"

"She's my friend and I still talk to her"

"Who told you to stay when she clearly left"

Bulma didn't say anything else since Chi-Chi somehow had the money to bail him out the last time him and his friends went to the local store in the area and shoplifted a bunch of shirts. The owner at the time did not care how rich Yamcha or how his family ran the town he wanted to press charges. But she left it alone.

"Look I'm sorry. Okay? I didn't mean to say that about her or snap at you" He said rubbing her elbows. "We made it this far, let's not dwell on if we don't make it because we will"

"We just stick to the plan we have in place, go to Vegas, then move in to Portland which is 17 miles away from the convention. While you sell the product I'm going to find a job to help until we have enough money for ourselves. Then honey we can create the other prototypes you have been working on."

"In Vegas what if we get a thousand or more?"

"We still stick to the plan"

"But think about it Yamcha, it's Vegas. It's not Mountain Lake we could make so much with just one pull that you can throw it in your mother's face that she was wrong about us. About you failing her."

"Yeah I can see that" It would be nice to do that to his mother. She was a pain in his ass. But that was probably because he was her only child. And in her words she only wanted the best for him and damn having a heart.

"And by the way, why don't you call her and let her know" She said as she pulled out her books again but Yamcha stopped her by softly pinching her side to say that he didn't call his mother.

"Well we can call our parents when we get to Vegas. We may have some news for them. You know news that they feel that may not like but we won't care about."

"Huh? News, what news?" Bulma's eyes were wide for what her boyfriend had to say. "You must mean if we win there?" She said suspiciously.

"No not there but here, I already won with you, so Bulma Briefs will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

Bulma blinked a couple of times as he placed the small carat ring on her finger. Bulma looked at her finger again and again just staring at the ring that rested upon it. She looked back to Yamcha then the ring and shot up ask far as she could in the car. "YAMCHA"

"Honey you haven't answered my question will you marry me?" He said as he saw her look at her ring.

"Cost me a pretty penny I had to use some of the money from what we had to get it for you"

"Yes Yamcha, Yes." She giggled. Her man leaned forward and kissed her.

He drew her tongue into the mouth sucking it softly, possessing it. "I love you, Bulma" He moaned within their kiss. Bulma giggled kissing him again then looked at her hand again to inspect the small carat on her finger. Had he asked her in small town of Mountain Lake, she would have told him no because she wanted to live her dream and finally get the recognition she deserved, her family deserved. In her small town it was expected for women to be bare feet and pregnant to forget the fact that they wanted to be scientist, doctors, things like that.

"So look if we win in Vegas I'm going to replace this little thing with a bigger rock. Like the ones you read in those magazines in your spare time"

"I like this one Yamcha, but if you want to get something that will make dazzle more the I will not stop you" She said and he chuckled at her. She placed her book back down and looked at the sky again to see a light streak pass, she stared.

"Yamcha did you see that"

"Yeah I saw it"

"If memory serves me correctly then that's a good sign" She laid across his chest and look at the night sky together just enjoying each other. Both were ready for the world and all of the adventure Vegas, North City would bring.

"Oh" The lights and the vibrant people of Vegas made her love this place more. No longer did she have to look at the shows on TV, she was finally here. The bells, whistles one sound went off then another. The only issue is that she was losing. Bulma held her empty bucket with a golden ball with three red stars on the front of it next to her chest.

The lever she pulled down made the machine blocks spin and after a short while made a small ding noise that showed a cherry. Bulma's breath heightened as she then saw another cherry, then and a grape. The excitement was over and she frowned then rolled her eyes at her lost.

"Shit" she mumbled, her gaze slipped over to the left to see an older woman with so much jewelry on her person that it suffocated her. Her face caked with a string of makeup who looked like a washed up old doll. Her beautifully but very fake long pink acrylic nails tapped on the spin button in front of her. The bells kept ringing for her and money kept loading on her card but she didn't seem to mind it. She just kept playing and winning.

"How the heck does that hag keep winning" She mumbled under her breath. She finally surmised that money had to be the key. The lady had enough money to play and keep winning. She on the other hand needed more money to really win, a dollar here and there did not help her. If she had more she would win more and she knew it.

However, it pissed Bulma off to see the old woman hoard the machine from other patrons at the casino namely her. It was clear that she had received her payday now it was time for her to move on. She won again and Bulma wondered if she should get the hotel manager since there had to be some rule against her staying there. But alas it seemed like it wasn't anyone around so she settled for asking the lady herself.

"Excuse me" She said but the woman just continued playing.

"Excuse me ma'am" She tried again.

The woman kept playing.

"EXCUSE ME"

The woman blinked as if she hadn't left her spot for days instead of hours to look at her. She greeted Bulma with a warm smile. "Yes Dear"

"How much longer are you going to be other people want their chance at a hot machine?" She said frowning at her.

"Well—I, um…" She stumbled over her words as she looked up at Bulma shocked that she would even say that to her.

"Oh, never mind" She said walking away. She grabbed her bucket and stood from her seat. She walked around the casino thinking that she should go back and apologize to the lady. If her mother were around she would scold her for her disrespect, her anger at that point turned into embarrassment. This casino was at fault not her, it made her crazy. Her losing at these machines was making her crazy. Although it seemed like her family lost at everything because of the small town and the rich influences there she hated losing. She hated that fact that her father let them be in the losing seat because of class, on the other could not lose. That's why she hated the fact that she could not win at this.

She walked back to the entrance where her eyes lifted to the sign of the casino: The Saiyan Tower, Where Dreams Come True"

"Yeah right" Bulma chuckled. She walked back to her seat only to see that some else had taken it. It seemed like everyone had luck but them.

"Can I get you a drink?" The walking waitress asked her.

"Yeah thanks but no thanks" She said as she walked away to find Yamcha.

"Where is he?" She mumbled, nipping at the pink lip gloss on her lips.

"I WON" A man screamed two aisles over.

Bulma rolled her eyes "Of course you did" With a sigh Bulma traveled to the other side of the casino in search of Yamcha maybe he was getting lucky. She sure hoped he was getting lucky for them.

Table fifteen, sir. Got a pair of sharks on the grift."

Vegeta rolled his coin through his fingers. He observed the security monitor closely. The man stepped back for the security dealer to take on the game. The new dealer dealt a new game of black jack to see how far the shark would go. This one's technique proved to be smoother than the last. Before this table he cleaned four others. His left hand man Kakkarot or Goku to everyone else stood in back of the rest of the security detail smirking.

"How do you want to me to handle this Vegeta" He said. He had no remorse for the cheater who had attempted to cheat them. This business was his friend's and he would be damned if anyone would ruin what he had achieved so far.

Vegeta looked closely at the man. He had a knack for balancing his winnings with his losses. But in the end no one had that much luck. He sighed. The problem with today thieves was they came in all shapes, sizes, and nationalities. A week ago it was an Asian man in his sixties. The week before it was a White kid in his twenties. It was because of technology that they were as smart as there were, and the hunt for the game versus the gamer was an exhausting run around.

"Kakkarot, take him" He ordered his friend. His gaze switched away from the monitor with the usual disinterest and landed on a blue haired beauty who strolled along the less populated part of his game room. He waited for a moment to see if she would turn around so that he could see her face. She did turn and by the way she stopped and checked the aisle she was looking for someone.

The beauty wore faded jeans with holes throughout especially the holes near the curve of her hips. Her dark blue halter tied at the neck and fit nicely to her tiny waist under and near perfect rack. She was natural, fresh even. Words that he could describe her as when she finally turned into the angle of the camera lens and Vegeta got a better look. His vision sharp as he found himself lingering on her face. He absorbed the details until she gave what looked like a frustrated sigh then moved on. He moved on to constantly look at her. Until Kakkarot got him out of the trance.

"What level threat this time, Vegeta?" Goku said as he looked at the screen with him. As his eyes and ears he made sure everything was to his friend's liking, even seeing that his friend seemed to have a new interest. He wondered how long this would last and tried his best not to roll his eyes with his friend's trysts. There was only one woman in his lifetime that he could say had his friend's full attention and she was dead. But he of course said nothing just waited patiently for his answer.

Vegeta pocketed his favored coin. "Break his legs Kakkarot for starters. Find out who he is working for, you know who sent him. Looks like one of Tien Shinhan boys." He ordered then turned and walked out of the security room knowing that his friend would get the job done. Kakkarot always knew how to unleash the best torture for him. He couldn't ask for a better person to be with him on his current journey in life. Sure, his methods were barbaric. But in Vegas, North City, man things were never as they seemed especially at his casinos. He called out to Kakkarot again as a courtesy.

"I'm walking the floor" He announced on his stroll out of the office and to the elevators. He didn't wait for his left hand man and his crew as well as the doors too close before they went into action.

"What are you drinking sweetie?" The redhead asked as she sat with Yamcha at the bar. Immediately, he was reminded of apples and cinnamon. A fruity scent Bulma loved to wear along with others. Yamcha cut his eyes at the woman at his side like it was a trick or something.

"Beer" He said Gruffly.

"I'll have Merlot chilled, please" Arale said as if Yamcha had made the offer to treat her. The bartender nodded and began fixing her drink. Yamcha looked at her then at himself ready to object when she turned to him of her fake boobs. They were almost as big as watermelons to him just way too big. Not his cup of tea but the woman sitting next to him seem to think he was very interested.

"Beer? Yeah you look like a beer drinker." She laughed softly.

Usually Yamcha was a pretty reserved guy. If you didn't bother him he did bother you. But this chick was too much. She couldn't possibly be for real, right? He's heard of airheads, even banged a few but this giggle box seemed to wired.

"Like what you see sweetie?" she asked, running the tip of her pink tongue over her violet lips. Yamcha took the woman in from the freckles on her face to her bridge of her nose where he noticed the inflamed skin around her nostrils. She sniffed her then wiped her nose several times and then he saw it she was high.

"So what's up? You looking to party?" She pressed. The red wine had been placed before them. Her green nails plucked the red stem cherry from the bar behind the bar when the bartender wasn't looking and after a few seconds ate the cherry and show him the knot she made with her tongue. He looked away and smiled at the woman's talent. With an amused shake to his head, he quickly drank the rest of his beer.

"My name is Arale but I taste just like candy. Would you like to give me a twirl" She said purring, then she threw back the rest of the red wine as if it were a grape drink.

"So you're a hooker?"

Arale's eyed narrowed baring her teeth in anger. "Fuck off wannabe bandit. Fuck you and fuck off, dickhead" She huffed and walked away. The eruption of anger drew the attention of the few patrons lined along the bar. Her glared at her as she walked away. So what did he say to piss her off? The truth?

As if someone heard his thought another soft voice broke his thoughts, "Never called a hooker a hooker, sweetie." Yamcha looked over to his right end to see a dark blue haired girl with sparkling eyes and a heart-shaped face looked up from her drink. She gave him a seductive wink. Rising from her seat she tossed the tip to the bartender and sat next to Yamcha.

"So she was a hooker" Yamcha asked.

She laughed again, "Welcome to Vegas, North City. Hookers and gamblers are just the appetizer" She looked him over the directly back into his eyes. "You look green. What's your name sweetie?"

"Green? Why, because I'm not interested in buying a whore?"

The woman laughed. "No because you just let her stiff you with the drink."

Yamcha looked at the drink. "Shit" He groaned.

"I'm Launch, by the way." She extended her hand.

He looked at her trying to get a read on her but could not. She wore too tight jeans and a black tank top under a jacket that showcased her nicely proportioned chest.

"I'm, um, Yamcha." He said shaking her hand.

"Well Yamcha, not to worry I'm not a hooker. They call me Afternoon Delight when I'm on stage." She said. "Come check me out sometime. I assure there is something in it for everyone."

"No thanks" Said Bulma. She stepped up to the bar with her hands to her hips. Yamcha sat on the chair uncomfortably. The last thing he needed was a jealous Bulma. For one so pretty she sure turned green with envy when jealous.

The one called Launch looked from Yamcha and then Bulma slowly assessing her and smile slowly crossed her lips. "Like I said, welcome to Vegas, sweetie. Maybe you'll change your mind" She eyed Bulma. "Maybe not"

"Move on, ok!" Bulma snapped. Launch nodded and walked away flipping her dark blue hair around her shoulders.

Bulma slammed her hand on the bar table. "Ok what the hell are you doing Yamcha?"

"You heard her Bulma. Her name is delight, afternoons, something like that."

"I'm trying to get some more money in our pockets but you are sitting here flirting with some stripper!"

Yamcha sighed. "Please calm down Bulma you are making a scene. Besides we are running low on cash, we are down to about $200."

Bulma rolled her eyes "That's why I'm here. I won 70 dollars"

Yamcha eyed her. "How much did you lose?"

"$50, but Yamcha— "

"That's it. We need enough to get to Portland, Puar expects us in two days. So no more of this shit."

"But Yamcha, I have an idea. A good idea, Yamcha! Please just listen to my plan ok?" She said. Yamcha looked at her waiting on her idea and Bulma did not disappoint.

Vegeta eased into the seat at his bar. He pulled the glass ashtray cut into the shape of an ape. Rumor had it that he, Kakkarot and his sister came from an alien race called the Saiyans from the planet Vegeta. Over time his family name known as Kings and Queens came to this planet and became diluted, by sleeping with humans of Earth. His earliest stories came from his father who came from a King and was Vegeta Sr. Vegeta along with his sister found that although they had no power per se they were unusually strong.

There was only a few that had enough strength to beat him but that is a story for another time. From his side pocket of his suit jacket, Vegeta removed his cigar. He rolled it between his fingers testing it first then flicked his lighter. That amber glow brightened when he took his first puff filling him until he blew out the ash with a milky puff towards the bartender. Turning to his right slightly he looked at the couple sitting at his bar.

"Here you go Mr. Ouji. Dry from your private stock" Piccolo said placing the whiskey on the glass on the bar. The creamy beauty with the slight country slang whined to her boyfriend. Her voice carried over to him and he was interested. She was interesting. Different.

"What is your idea Bulma" Yamcha said sighing.

"What if we went for jobs here, you know work for the casinos in the area. We can raise enough money, then we can get married. It's a perfect idea see we work here and work our way up we can get to our destination"

Vegeta smirked. He took another looked at her bouncing breasts. They heaved and fell with each excited breath she took. He liked it.

"Being in this place is throwing us off Bulma. It is not the best plan to work in a casino honey. Our goal here was to play a little then get back on the road"

"But we can save up a little get back on the road and make it to the convention in two weeks, she wrapped her arms around his neck, cause I can't see myself sleeping with you on Puar's couch"

"So we do need the money, huh?" Yamcha smiled.

"Yes we do babe!" She kissed his cheek, rubbed his shoulder. "Come on babe money is at the root of all of our problems but we could satisfy it by fully doing out own thing here just for a moment. Then it's off to the convention. Bulma fingered his long hair. "So tell me if that is not a great idea, huh?"

"My ring is on your finger right?" Yamcha said sipping on the same beer as before.

Bulma checked her finger. The small diamond sparkled. "Well yes, it is babe" She extended her hand and wiggled her finger under his nose. It may be small compared some movie star's diamond but it's cute. "My Yamcha takes good care of me."

"Well that ring means you are my responsibility. If we happen to work then, it's on me. And that's only if we stay, that is. I'll get a job until we have enough money."

"And although I deal with scientific items but I do pretty good a computer maybe I can help there."

"Not going to happen. Not here, too many freaks and weirdos. Yamcha slammed his beer down on the bar. Vegeta flicked an ash. That got the bartender's attention, his eyes lifted to the couple, then to his boss. Piccolo could see the attraction clearly but said nothing.

Yamcha sighed. It's not safe for you Bulma. It's my job to protect you" He took her hand and kissed her ring. "Besides I made a promise to you when I put this ring on your finger. I will honor it. You won't regret leaving Mountain Lake."

"I would never Yamcha. Never." She said almost tearing up at him. She dropped her arms on his shoulders and squeezed. Then turned him around to look at her and kissed him softly.

Her kiss caught Vegeta's attention in a way that made his eyebrow arch.

"Now that we have that money we can try doubling it. I saw a machine that has our name on it." She said winking at him.

Yamcha ran a hand down the curves along her side. "Let's do it." He wanted to do more to her now that she was back.

Knowing his thoughts, she said, "None of that Yamcha, we have business to attend to. Win some money for me and I will let you take all of these clothes off."

Yamcha pulled a baseball cap from his side pocket, pulling it on his head then dropped his arm around her waist. "Let's hurry up and win then."

Vegeta flicked more ash into the crystal tray. He watched the couple with interest until they disappeared between the slot machines.

"Place dead boss? No action?" asked Piccolo as he looked at the direction of the couple that left his bar for a second then back to Vegeta.

"It'll pick-up"

"You planning on hitting the tables? You always seem to get the people going." Piccolo half kidded. Vegeta recognized the truth in what he said. He blended in with the customers pretty much unrecognized, except for gold diggers. Those whores could smell him a mile away, seemed to have a nose for his wealth.

Rolling dice could cure his current boredom. He'd hit the game room and draw in a crowd, or sit at the poker table and throw the keys of his Ferrari up to make it interesting. Was it legal? Well the winnings were reported, the losses not so much. But being golf buddies with the gaming commissioner had certain privileges.

"Yeah Piccolo, I think I'll do that." Vegeta said with a smirk. The little blue haired beauty lingered on his mind as well as her sweet accent over the winning chimes of the slots. She'd caught his attention twice now. That in itself was interesting. Very interesting.

Bulma checked around the casino again from Yamcha. The money had dried up. She knew he would be pissed. She lost sight of him again when he disappeared into the sea of people, heading to the bathroom. She was hungry, tired, and disappointed, she sulked. They had one more night at the horrible motel. Maybe they could figure out what to do next, and maybe they had enough to buy a pizza or something.

The Saiyan Tower had acclaim for being the grandest casinos in Vegas. Bulma had to admit, something about this place kept her juices flowing. She didn't know what it was about the spinning globes over the banks of slot machines announced million dollar prizes. The sounds of dropping coins filled her with hope. Besides her current goal of her invention she wanted so badly to win big.

She wondered why anyone wanted to play anything other than the slots. Roulette for instance looked like it was a waste of money. It was obvious the casino controlled where the ball dropped. And then there was card tables, where which all of them looked boring as hell. It was like a bunch a fat sweaty guys hunched over, staring at cards and concentrating in silence. No thanks.

Where the heck did Yamcha go? She thought as she looked again for her lost boyfriend. Bulma climbed the carpeted stairs, eyes searching the crowd. She instead heard laughter on the second floor and decided to scan the floor for the source. There was only one. People were shoulder to shoulder circling. Another cheer erupted like a blast of confetti. Other people started to surround the table taking out their money to play the game.

Now this game with the red dice and chips looked promising. She found it impossible to get a good read on the source of excitement. Watching the game in the background she saw that a Mr. Ouji was hot on six. Finally, there came a shift, a break in the line. Bulma seized the moment to see how to play the game by moving forward.

At the head of the crap table was a man, but not any ordinary man. This one had the look of a rugged soldier. He wasn't pretty or beautiful but stunningly masculine. If she was directing some movie, then he would be cast as a mafia boss or a secret agent.

Bulma couldn't take her eyes off of him. There was such an ease in the way he released the dice with a flick of his wrist. His dark suit looked like it could barely fit his broad buff body but he made it work. In all dark suit and tie were impeccable. Not a speck of lint and hair that defied gravity.

His physical charm had been just as striking, he wasn't tall maybe a couple inches taller than her but his presence was demanding. He had dark brows over a brooding forehead and a strong jaw line with a smirk that show one of his dimples. Bulma bit her bottom lip when he moistened his in the most sensual way. Then his gaze lifted and locked in on her.

Maybe it was had just been her imagination. Maybe he wasn't staring, she looked again, she was wrong; he winked at her. Even as the numerous women squealed for his attention and the pit boss pushed a tall stack of his winnings toward him, he held her stare. There had been a lethal calmness in his eyes. Tension coiled in the pit of her stomach and heat suffused her body. She feared her pale face was turning scarlet red.

Snapping herself out of their trance Bulma returned her focus to the green-felted table with bets being dropped from all sides. The stickman moved the bets to the right position on the marked lines and then pushed the red cubes of dice down to the shooter. Bulma stole another glance.

She wanted to see the magic happen. The stranger paused and again fixed her with an intense stare. Others followed his stare and focused on her. Was it something that she did, did she break a rule? Was this a private table?

She tried to slip back into the crowd but the man spoke.

"I need a little luck. Join me" There was an authoritative coolness in his voice that commanded her attention. It sent a tingle through her. Perhaps it was his manner that made him seem so intimidating, or the hard brilliance of his lovely coal eyes. No. It was the slight cynical curl to his lips that made her uneasy. It was like he was waiting on her. Now everyone looked at Bulma and she couldn't speak. She couldn't believe that he singled her out.

"Um, I don't have any money." She mumbled backing away. Others laughed. Bulma smiled, not sure if they were laughing with her or at her. The stranger with the coal eyes didn't. She wondered if he ever laughed, did he survive on that sexy smirk alone?

"It'll be painless, I promise." He said.

The floor man stepped behind her. "This was, Miss." He took her elbow as if royalty had asked for her presence. She allowed it. She was hand delivered to the man who was just two inches taller than her that smelled like money.

"What do I do?" Asked Bulma.

He stepped behind her. She was warmed in the cool casino by his nearness. His palm opened in front of her while he placed his free hand to the bend of her hips and whispered darkly into her ear.

"What is your name sweetness?"

"B-Bu-Bulma" She swallowed.

It was at this moment Vegeta was hooked.

Chapter 1 Complete

That was a long first chapter. I don't know if the next chapters will be as long as this one but hey you never know. Thanks


	2. Chapter 2

High Rollers

Chapter 2: Her name is Bulma…

I wanted to make this just a DBZ story but I found that I can't do so for now this story or these five chapters will be for DBZ.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Thanks

" _What is your name sweetness?"_

" _B-Bu-Bulma" She swallowed._

 _It was at this moment Vegeta was hooked._

"Bulma" He rolled her name over his tongue as if savoring a fine wine. His hand tightened to her hip, fingers applying just enough pressure to make his presence known. It sent a current of desire through her in a way no man had ever done before. She should have felt shocked that he had this effect on her but couldn't muster up the guilt for some reason.

"Blow for me" He said in a sinfully thick accent. Irish? She wondered. Her eyes dropped to the clear dice lying on the blue ape stenciled on the felt. Not Irish. Scottish. She wanted to ponder this more but a portly man interrupted.

"Hey lady! Blow on the damn dice already! Let's go!" Yajirobe said as he waited impatiently for the roll that could change his life. He was ready to leave Korin's home, hopefully find a woman who would love him the list went on.

If looks could kill he would have been dead at that moment because Vegeta looked at him with the biggest scowl on his face. Affectively shutting him up. Bulma realized what was expected of her at that moment and leaned forward to blow over the dice cradled in his hand.

"I'm Vegeta by the way" He spoke again and she looked back into his eyes. He leaned into her, holding her hip, which she didn't mind. His closeness pressed a wall of masculinity into her. He winked at her then let the dice fly.

The box man waited until they rolled to a stop. "Winner Six! Pass line bets wins!"

Several people around them cheered while others groaned. She looked back at Vegeta. His face was so close she could feel the sharp smell of his cigar on his breath. "Did you win?"

"It appears so. Can I have a little more?" He said, his mouth close to hers. "Luck that is"

"Sure, it's fun" Bulma leaned away. She enjoyed the game immensely. She also enjoyed the way he hovered, though she pretended not to notice. It was just flirting. Besides, she was just learning something. This could be a good way to turn things for her and Yamcha. What could be the harm?

"Work that magic for me one more time." His hand went down her hip then drew respectfully away. In a bold move he placed the dice in her hand. Shocked that she would be throwing the dice Bulma swallowed the lump in her throat. She shook off the nervous flutters that sent tremors through her hands and then smiled up at him. Was he a tycoon that dropped gold coins wherever he went? Could a little more encouragement prove lucrative? He had touched her. It was the brush of his hand but a woman knew when a man wanted more.

A part of her felt guilty, almost enough to give him the dice back. Regardless Yamcha would be pissed if he saw any of this. Bulma withered as a sobering pang of guilt stabbed at her heart further. Not just for allowing this, but also for secretly liking it.

"Give me room, please." Said Bulma. Vegeta stepped back with his hands raised. Bulma exhaled. Finally, she could process a thought.

"Coming out! Bet those hard ways. How about C and E? Hot roll comin', play the field." The stickman might as well have been speaking another language. Bulma watched the bets stack up in an assortment of colorful chips. She realized that there was a science to the strange chant. She looked over at her handsome benefactor. He stared on, unconcerned about his fortune in her hands. That to her was sexy. She shook the dice in her cupped hands. She hoped she didn't blow it. Bulma let the dice roll….

* * *

Yamcha pushed through the crowd at the men's room. It was worse than game day at the stadium. He figured all the free drinks kept the never ending line growing. He checked his wrist watch. He couldn't believe how late it was. Time seemed to stand still in a casino.

Yamcha hadn't said anything to Bulma but he stashed and extra two hundred dollars that he borrowed from his cousin for emergencies. That meant they could stay in the thirty dollars a night roach motel a little longer while he searched for a job. He might even treat her to a buffet.

A man in the restroom said the seafood buffet at the Rio was good. He continued his stroll. His girl was right. His sweet Bulma always was. They needed cash. It was his responsibility to find it for them. She deserved the best. Walking through the slots Yamcha scanned the faces glued to the machines. She wasn't going to last that long on seventy dollars, so he figured she was probably hanging around the bar.

The sounds of laughter and cheers perked in his ears. A large crowd had formed around a game table. It left the other tables barren in comparison. Yamcha ignored the players. Whoever the lucky sap was, his winnings wouldn't do shit for him. He headed to the bar instead. Empty. Confused, he wished they had more than one cell phone. Bulma's phone had been left behind because it was on her parents' plan.

She felt that she would be convinced by her grandmother to come back home. Sometimes Bulma's thinking confounded him especially since she was so smart sometimes her decisions benefited neither of them. Because they needed the fucking phone now. Yamcha circled the casino floor. He soon found himself drawn to the game table once more, just to take a peek at what the excitement was about. But getting a look over the shoulders of on lookers and side betters proved not worth it.

Until he heard: "I did it! I did it!"

"Lady wins, lucky number six" Announced the stickman.

Yamcha knew that voice in his sleep. He forcibly pushed aside the men to get in. He found his Bulma jumping up and down. His eyes dropped to the stack of chips pushed over toward her.

"What the hell is going on here?" He snapped.

"Yamcha!" Bulma gasped. She turned and handed of dice to a sharply dressed man behind her. His coal eyes meet with his and he automatically disliked the man.

"Baby you should have seen me. I won. Well he won, but I did it for him!" She pointed to the man whose stare never wavered.

"What's up, man?" Yamcha said.

"Bulma. She's as pretty as she is lucky."

Yamcha put his arm around Bulma's shoulder. He felt pride at the way she hugged him back. Her arm eased around his waist firmly. The stupid grin on her face didn't fade. The man reached in the pile of chips, then handed Bulma a yellow one.

"You earned it." Vegeta said tossing the chip to her.

The table thinned. Apparently the game was over. The floor man retrieved other winnings for his boss. Bulma accepted the coin and turned it over.

"Oh my, a thousand dollars!" She gasped then smiled.

Yamcha frowned. "We can't take that."

"You can" He looked directly at Bulma. "Maybe our paths will cross again someday"

Bulma put the chip in front of his eyes to break the glare that Yamcha shared with the man. Even if he couldn't deny the appeal of a thousand-dollar coin. When he looked up again the stranger was gone.

"A thousand dollars. Babe, do you see this? Oh My God! We did it! We have a thousand dollars!" She squealed, then hugged his neck tightly.

"You did it"

Bulma grabbed his hand. She pulled him away from the table. They went to cashier booth. Bulma was so excited, she bounced on her heels. The woman counted out ten crisp hundred dollar bills. She took the cash, turned, and waived the money like a fan.

"Bulma, jeez!" Yamcha snatched the bills and shoved them in his front pocket." You don't want to let everyone know you won. It's dangerous."

"Oh, okay. Sorry Babe." She gushed.

Yamcha smiled. "I didn't think you'd do it. I really didn't. But you did! And you know what?"

"What?"

"We can get married here! Let's do it before we get to Portland. I'll buy you the prettiest dress." Bulma leapt into his arms in front of the cashier booth, kissing his face and nearly knocking his cap from his head.

"I love you so much! I do."

"I love you too Bulma."

"Pardon me?"

Bulma and Yamcha froze. There stood a casino worker in a green sports coat with the hotel's blue ape insignia on his lapel. The man waited be acknowledged.

"What is it?" Yamcha asked alarmed.

"Mr. Ouji would like to invite you both to dinner at the Charming Saiyan restaurant upstairs. As a personal guest."

"Mr. Ouji? Who is that?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma held his hand. She stared on blankly. "Somebody important, I suppose."

The casino manager looked at both the patrons in disbelief. "Mr. Ouji is the owner of the Sayian Tower, sir. Now please right this way.

Yamcha looked to Bulma. "Owner? You met the owner?"

"No I didn't. I was just playing the— "She looked back at the table and thought of beautiful coal eyes. Mr. Obsidian Eyes. She mentally giggled at that thought. She remembered the name the stick man used. "Oh, wow. He was the owner?"

"Who, the man at the table, shitting thousand dollar coins?"

"Yamcha!" She said, hitting his arm.

"Tell him we decline."

"No!" Bulma glared at him. "I want to go. It's the least we could do."

The casino manager eyes went to Yamcha, who frowned at Bulma. She poked her lip out in a pout. If he didn't give in, she'd give him hell later. And he didn't need hell from her, heck he craved her. He calmed himself. Maybe he could rush through this with dinner and get her in bed probably in the next hour.

"Screw it. Let's get this over with so we can get the hell out of here."

"Oh thank you, baby." Bulma kissed his cheek.

The casino manager smirked. "Right this way, Sir. Miss?"

* * *

Bulma. Bulma. Bulma. Her name was on his mind for a while now. So much so that he had to invite them to dinner. He arrived, after speaking with his sister. He stepped off his private elevator and strolled through his restaurant, rolling the golden coin over his fingers. Vegeta was a betting man and he knew that they would show up to thank him. Well she would and he would be proud. Now after that he would have to play it all by ear.

The restaurant manager tripped over himself to land at his side. The man fixed his suit and adjusted his tie. "Sir we've seated your guests. Please follow me."

Vegeta's hand went up silencing him. "I see them" He said. He flipped back his jacket to bury his left hand in his pant pocket, as he worked the coin between his fingers with his right. He should have said he saw her, because his closed the distance between them and her beauty radiated like a lighthouse beacon.

She laughed a little as she sipped her wine, then smiled at something the young man next to her whispered in her ear. In his mind, he could hear the soft chuckle that escaped those sexy lips of hers. Several seconds passed by and his eyes never left her. His constant boredom was starting to break. And when it did it made him and the Ouji men very, very bad boys.

The manager and the other diners faded. Vegeta walked through the restaurant, focused on the flower he planned to pluck. Twirling the coin, his black eyes sharpened and held her in sight.

* * *

"Shit, it's him." Mumbled Yamcha.

"Him who?" Bulma said returning the glass to the table. She looked out into the restaurant. It was him. He moved and others stepped aside. She had never been captivated by another. Yamcha could have kicked her numerous times under the table and she would not have looked at him. Her focus was solely on Vegeta Ouji. And his focus was solely on her.

Vegeta demanded things any woman lucky enough to be snared within that captivating stare. She felt weak in his presence and she had to respond somehow. He brought with him an air of authority. There was something else he brought to the table. It sparkled, a coin? It did the trick and broke the spell.

Bulma slowly looked at the that secretly held an invisible thread of attraction, the one she'd felt secretly from the moment he lifted his eyes over to her at the dice game. She had almost forgot about Yamcha! She prayed that he did see Vegeta Ouji's effect on her, and her stomach soured to find that he did.

"He probably wants to say hi." Bulma said releasing a nervous chuckle. Vegeta stopped before them and she lowered her gaze. She suddenly felt hot and shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Welcome to the Sayian Tower." Their benefactor said.

"Thanks" Bulma answered first. Then she realized her mistake because her voice came out hurried and girlish in pitch. Yamcha looked at her and she rolled her eyes, wanting to smack herself. She needed to get it together, she knew that she would not be this flustered with any other man.

"So this is your hotel?" Yamcha said breaking Bulma out of her trance. He drew the stranger back to him, the spell for her was broken. Yamcha looked at her for a moment he forced Bulma to move closer to him.

"I'm Vegeta Ouji."

"Hi!" Bulma said. She dropped her hand under the table to calm Yamcha's temper. He didn't like the way the man kept at her, he just didn't like it. What was worse was that he could feel her staring at him like they had some sort of connection.

"I'm Yamcha. You met my fiancée, Bulma."

"That I did, Vegeta smirked, she has an eye for the dice."

"She sure does, and I have an eye on her." Yamcha said. He dropped his arm heavily around her shoulders. Bulma was so embarrassed she tried her best not to tell him to let up. It seemed that Vegeta didn't seem pressed to explain himself further or for the reason for the invite. One of the bus boys cleared the table while another one filled their glasses with the second bottle of very expensive wine.

"So you're the owner huh?" Yamcha almost growled. "You like giving away money. You got some sort of complex or something?"

"Yamcha" Bulma whispered cringing at his words. She was sure Vegeta heard him too, his gaze went from her to him and hardened.

"Not quite, I own several casinos on the strip. Every once and a while I like to join in on the fun." His eyes returned to hers and softened. "Looking for entertainment."

Bulma could not believe it he was visibly flirting in front of Yamcha. And how old was he, he looked young but not that young. About his late twenties, no his early thirties. If anything he was definitely older than both her and Yamcha's twenty-three years. But she had to deescalate the current situation before Yamcha embarrassed her.

"Thanks again for everything" Bulma said forcing a smile. "We really appreciate it."

"Are you staying here?" He asked her.

"Here?" Yamcha snorted. "No. A little too ritzy for my us. We got a place downtown, here"

"Right downtown" Vegeta smirked.

A cold look appeared on Yamcha's face. Bulma felt the sting too. Downtown Vegas was the area in town where the seedy hotels were and you neared East City. One part of the city was great to live in the other half was a hell hole. It spoke volumes what kind of trip this was for them. Vegeta's gaze moved into the restaurant. Bulma's eyes followed his line of sight.

She caught the exchange between him and the manager with just a simple nod. Her guy was unusually quiet. Bulma knew by experience that this was a bad sign. Maybe it was best for all her to stop this flirting or whatever this was. She wanted to focus on her upcoming wedding with Yamcha. The manager made his way over.

"Yes sir, Mr. Ouji?" Zarbon said as he approached the table.

"Mr.?" Vegeta cut Yamcha an expectant look for an answer.

"Amari." Yamcha grounded out.

"Mr. Amari and his fiancée will be staying at the Sayian Tower. Make sure they are accommodated with a suite, as my guests."

"That's so generous." Bulma gasped.

"Hey! We can't accept this offer man, we pay our own way, he tapped Bulma softly, Let's go Bulma we will not accept the offer."

"Of course not." Vegeta's deep voice stopped them. "I really haven't made an offer…yet." His hand rested on the table. That word stopped them in their tracks, the word yet stuck in their mind. Bulma looked at the coin in Vegeta's hands. When he spoke again his thick Scottish accent was prominent it was sexy. But his words got to her then. Part of her wanted to know what he wanted to do next, the other part of her wanted hear what he wanted. The coin in his hands flipped through his fingers before it he stopped it.

"Yamcha, tell me, what would you do with five million dollars?" He asked.

"F-Five million dollars?" Yamcha leveled his eyes at Vegeta frowning.

Vegeta eye-brow raised. "Yes. Five million dollars."

* * *

If Bulma were to be honest five million dollars for them was a lot of money. Bulma released a breath she didn't know she held. Yamcha looked her way and she put her head down slightly. Yamcha on the other hand felt that the man in front of him was bluffing with them. Had to be.

"I never thought about five million dollars." He answered.

"Yamcha, that's a lie. We talk about this you'd open up a sports bar and I— "

"What is your game man?" Yamcha questioned.

"Take a look around you, gambling. Made a fortune off of it." Vegeta's gaze lifted to Yamcha's, and a dark smile filled his face.

"I've seen a few people walk out of here millionaires. I've seen some people coming in as millionaires then walk out almost broke. For our purpose let's say I'm curious." He said leaning forward in his chair lacing his fingers together. "The game I play Mr. Amari is chance. I feel so generous that I will give you a chance. So I ask again, what would you do with five million dollars?"

"We would do what other people do, I guess. Make our lives better. Get married and stuff. Bulma has the convention coming up that could help us out money wise."

That caught Vegeta's interest and he looked at the sexy woman behind the brooding man-child. If memory served him correctly that convention was one, his sister and her husband were forced to go to in Seattle, Northwest City every year. As his sister told him it was imperative that she went especially now since her father-in-law passed this year and he was the chairman of the event previously. Vegeta wanted to know why the woman wanted to be a part of that convention, what did she have that could set her apart.

"…Right but you two are on your way to doing that regardless of money—correct?" Vegeta pointed at the ring on Bulma's finger. She lowered her gaze behind Yamcha. Yamcha felt a tinge of anger over the action.

"Yes we are, thanks to the thousand dollars I won today." She said. "Thanks to you."

"Sure. Thanks. Now let's go, Bulma." Yamcha gave her a nudge.

Bulma threw her hands up." Yamcha, please just look at this place. Let's stay for the night. I want to stay. It's obvious that he is giving us a chance to play more even win more."

Yamcha saw that look Bulma gave him, the one what she didn't want to stay in a roach infested motel. But what was he supposed to do, his pride was gone. This slick, older man had given Bulma what she wanted twice. Why? He looked back to Vegeta Ouji and his eyes, like those of a hawk they just stayed on Bulma. The manager from before returned during the silent stand-off between both men and placed a platinum keycard in front of them.

Bulma ran her hands over beautiful card.

"May I suggest Mr. Amari, that you call it?" He said opening his hand with his golden coin. "You stay here at the Saiyan Tower. If it falls the other way, then you and the lovely lady can take your leave. Your choice. That and a little chance." He said smiling, which scared Bulma a little bit.

She tried to get Yamcha's attention but his male pride seemed to be in play as she felt him pull away from her and called out, "Heads and we stay here tails and we get to go downtown like I originally planned."

"Yamcha, please no don't do this!" Bulma said but the coin had already flipped in the air and was on the back of hand. "Well then what is it, are we staying here or not?"

Vegeta lifted his other hand off of the coin, and his Bulma's eyes bulged out of out of her socket at the results. So much so that he had to look himself.

"It seems that you are staying here for the night" He said smirking at the couple. He saw Bulma grab the platinum card quickly and her little boyfriend glare at her. The boy looked over at him to attempt to check the results again but he removed it by rolling it between his fingers.

Yamcha looked over at Bulma with disappointment in his heart. Was his girl that into the asshole sitting in front of them. Did money mean that much to her that she wanted him.

"Care for another wager Mr. Amari?"

* * *

Bulma sat in her seat with a hand over her chest for a moment. She still tried to still her beating heart as she looked down at her plate. She could kick Yamcha's ass for his little testosterone kicks right now. This entire situation wasn't about him and one of his friends at home he could jerk around with. The man in front of them was well different. She had barely heard the previous question before Yamcha responded.

"What, you got more coins in your pockets?"

Vegeta's eyes gleamed in amusement.

"So how much did you win tonight? Bulma asked. It was time to end the pissing contest before she was back in the rat infested motel because of Yamcha. "I just kept rolling the dice and you kept winning, but I couldn't tell."

"Well I couldn't tell you either since I gave all of my winnings back to the hotel" He smirked at her. He squinted a little so that he could see lovely prize in front of him.

Her eyes froze on his lips when he spoke. Looking up at him now gave him her attention and despite her resolve to ignore the attraction. An unresolved tinge of desire tickled her below with the way each syllable formed over his lips and he just winked at her.

"All a game for you, huh, man?" Yamcha said throwing cool water over the flames over her heart.

"Like I said, it's business" he studied Bulma thoughtfully. "The next wager I want is all about pleasure" The huskiness lingered in his voice.

"Huh? Pleasure? What kind of pleasure?" Yamcha asked.

"You two like to gamble, I take it." Vegeta said cutting Bulma a sharp look.

"Well I do because it's what life is a gamble. But Yamcha here gets bored with gambling quickly." She answered.

Yamcha shrugged. "Just don't like the odds. And let's be honest here, if you were to really give out that kind of money you advertise about all the time you'd go bankrupt. If I want to gamble, the chips should be stacked in my favor."

"So you'd gamble if it is in your favor?" Vegeta asked. "But my question here is what do you really have to lose, Yamcha?"

"I get it. You want to spot us some money to gamble with? What is this a publicity stunt or something?" Yamcha asked.

Vegeta sat back to take a good look at the man who was blocking his pleasure. Bulma saw the humor in his eyes and was starting to get annoyed by it. She looked back at Yamcha again and could tell he was being toyed with and maybe her was toying with her also. It suddenly placed a damper on how she felt about him. She knew that this wasn't about a publicity stunt, this man was making this personal but why? She would soon get her answer.

"Money, the kind that can give you the American dream. Think about it. What's it worth to you? Please enjoy you stay at the Saiyan Tower. We'll meet again." Vegeta eased out of the booth, shooting Bulma one last parting glance before he strolled away.

"What the hell was that" Yamcha snapped.

"I dunno"

"What is wrong with you?" Yamcha asked. He stared hard at her. She picked up her glass sure he could see right through her and her pathetic attempt to hide her lust for the man who just left their table.

"Nothing. Let's just go, get our things from the motel and check in."

"This is heavy for a hotel key." He mumbled. He rubbed the shiny finish with the thumb. "What do you think he meant by pleasure?" He said attempting to gauge her reaction to the slick man.

Keeping her eyes downcast she answered, "I dunno, Yamcha. Come on, let's go."

He looked at her once more. Bulma sighed and forced a sweet smile. "He was being a jerk but screw him. We have each other, plus a thousand dollars. We have more than we thought we would. Now let's celebrate." She said looking at him suggestively.

To this Yamcha smiled softening to an agreeable state. He drank his wine and nodded "Let's go to our new room."

* * *

"What are you doing here Launch." Vegeta said glaring at the woman he saved when he bought her from her pimp and enemy Tien Shinhan. His greatest reward was getting her from a huge bet he won flawlessly. "You are to only come to me when summoned"

"And you haven't summoned me for weeks." Launch noted as she strutted through his dark suite, following him to his bar. "I had Honey let me in. What's going on? I haven't heard from you, Vegeta. Have I done something wrong to you."

Vegeta lifted the top off of the decanter and poured some brandy. Launch's hand landed on his back gently, then she moved it when he scowled at her. He looked up at her since she was four inches taller than him. For a few months he had his share of her screwing her brainless. And she still had no idea who he was really. It was just what his dick wanted. That and possibly it was his fault that he gave so little of himself, lately though he was getting tired of getting his member waxed by his faithful girl.

"Aren't you due on stage?"

"In another hour. I have time to spend with you baby." She said flicking her hair back.

Vegeta sipped his drink, then nodded and walked off. Launch sighed behind him. When he sank into his leather chair, he could hear the click of her heels coming towards him.

"Ok Vegeta, I'm just going to say it."

"Please do." He said swirling his brandy.

"It's been over a year since we met. I know you sleep with other women but you and I? Well it's obvious we still have something special."

His eyebrows rose "Is it, really."

"Yes, it is." She said crossing her arms over the rack he bought her for her birthday. "I want a commitment. Something real between us, I deserve it. I mean besides if I am your main lady then why am I shaking my ass on stage for strangers."

Vegeta smirked. He brought the glass to his lips. He let the smooth burn hit his throat and chest. "Launch, you haven't been a lady since you turned your first trick."

"You asshole! I told you that in confidence. If I'm a whore, you-"

"If?"

"Why do you do that? You and I know I'm the only woman willing to put up with your moody, arrogant, non-committal ass."

Vegeta shrugged. She had a valid point. But he still didn't care. She was who she was and it is what it is.

"Leave, Launch."

Launch of course refused to leave right away. Vegeta struggled with his temper. "Leave before I give you a good tossing on that champagne ass of yours."

"You continue to treat me like shit, Vegeta, and expect me to stroke your ego. I'm not your fucking wife!" Launch lowered down to him, she touched his wrist. "But if you are nice I will let you do whatever you want to me baby. You know stop acting like you don't care because I know it's an act."

"When I want to see you, I'll call you," He said. "That's always been the deal." Launch sighed. She turned to leave but stopped herself. When she saw him lift his head she kneeled placing her lips over his. Vegeta's head was forced back as he tongue darted in and out of her mouth. Vegeta possessed it for a moment, then his mouth went lax against hers. She sighed again, stroked his cheek and drew back.

"Why don't you let me come back after my set? Let me take care of you?"

"He stared into her eyes, a hard passionless stare that made her roll her eyes. "Fine call me when you want me Vegeta." She turned on her heels and switched away, picking up her purse as she reached the door.

Vegeta set his brandy glass aside. After a quick check of the time, his eyes were on the phone. He pushed up from his chair and crossed the room.

"Mr. Ouji, sir. How can I help you?"

"Our guests in 405. Did they check in?"

"Yes sir. An hour ago."

"Under what name?"

"Amari, Yamcha Amari."

Vegeta dropped his hand in his pocket. "I want a hotel account set up for Mr. Amari."

"The balance, sir?"

"Five million."

"Yes sir."

"Send for Nappa."

"Sir he's left for the day."

"Have him here in a half-an-hour." Vegeta ended the call. He strode over and picked up his brandy glass. Now he had something to look forward to.

* * *

"I was born for this," Bulma said as she slipped into the bubbling warm water of her bath. With her lap top near her, free Wi-Fi in use, she worked on her current invention while the scented bath beads, fizzed and foamed around her.

As she worked in her project for the convention for a few minutes she decided to pick up the remote and surfed channels, stopping on videos. She worked on her calculations while listening to the TV. Bulma couldn't wait to reach out to Chi-Chi and finally tell her friend everything.

She missed her so much but from e-mail she received this evening she was here in Vegas. Bulma just needed to find her. She didn't want to tell Yamcha before since they hated each other but she wanted to stay here to see if she could find her best friend. Like her, Chi-Chi was tired of the country, mountain life so she ran away from her father, alone.

She wanted to find her best friend. Soaking and relaxing, she felt a pang of guilt. She shouldn't have been so hard on Yamcha. Although he was a selfish prick over all. He was her selfish prick and if they were going to get married Yamcha she would have to get his ways under control. Who knows he may even be supportive when she tells him about finding Chi-Chi.

"Yamcha? Yamcha! Babe come here! Come join me! They have the sports channels you like!"

Nothing.

Bulma sighed. She sat up in the waters, splashing pink bath suds over the side of the tub. Did he hear her? He was sleep. She rolled her eyes and knew the deal. She reclined back against the tub the glanced at a leather folder. She picked it up flipping through the menu.

She was starving and the wine she had waiting for Yamcha was not enough. The things on the menu meant that they didn't have to leave the room, ever to be satisfied. She nearly creamed herself when she got to the last page. There was an in-room massage, manicure, pedicure and hair styling. Life didn't get any better than this. She was happy that she could taste a little piece of heaven before selling her projects. Then the phone rang. It was built into the wall. Bulma set the menu aside, curious. She brought the receiver to her ear.

"Yes, hello?" She relaxed back, letting the cool jest massage her.

"Bulma?"

"Mr. Ouji?"

"I hope I'm not calling you too late."

"Oh no. it's ok…I was taking…I mean it's okay. The room you have us in is nice. Thank you."

"I'm pleased you like it, Bulma."

"Yes, we both do," she said. She lifted in the tub to look at the door. Yamcha could walk through the door and that was all she needed tonight. "Why are you calling?"

"I was hoping you and your fiancé could join me again. There's something we need to discuss."

"I don't understand." She felt the screams of panic in the back of her throat. What if he pulled the plug? Demanded they pay? Yamcha said it was too good to be true. Damnit she should have never gotten her hopes up.

"I have an offer that you might find interesting. We can meet in the casino bar."

"Well, I can ask Yamcha? But does it have to be tonight? I mean we just got settled in, and— "

"You're getting married tomorrow?"

"Huh? How did you know that?"

"Your fiancé asked the concierge to make the arrangements. I apologize. Did I spoil the surprise?"

Bulma sunk back into the water. Yamcha was going to surprise her. And here she was thinking that she had to do all of the planning. That was like him to go and do the unbelievably sweet thing and act like a total frat boy all in the same day.

"Bulma?"

"Sorry, no. It's okay. You didn't spoil it."

"Good. Will you join me?"

"Why didn't you tell us at dinner? She questioned because anything that was important should have been said there."

"I think you're more receptive to it now that you've seen that I deliver on my word."

She swallowed. There's something mysterious in the inflection of his voice and the personal way he spoke to her. Again, warning bells went off in her head. This will surely be another thing that would piss Yamcha off.

"Ok, I'll get Yamcha."

"Meet me in thirty minutes?"

"Sure. Bye." She hung up. Bulma stepped out of the tub. Her feet landed on the lambskin bath rug, she grabbed the thick terrycloth robe with the embroidered ape. Wet and nervous, she tiptoed into the suite.

"Yamcha?" She whispered, approaching the bed. Yamcha had climbed under the covers. His mouth gaped in an open snore. She walked over to shake him and wake him. Something stopped her. Remembering how angry he was when he first met Mr. Ouji, she held back. If there was a game to win more money, Yamcha might blow it with jealously. She figured it was best that she meet with the man and hear the deal. She could soften Yamcha up for later. Quickly Bulma dashed to her suitcase and dragged it silently to the bathroom. She needed to hurry. The bubble of excitement had her stomping on clouds.

* * *

Bulma knew she shouldn't looking like this. As she groomed her hair into a ponytail, the bath left it limp and frizzy. She placed a little lip gloss on her lips and liner on her eyes to give her natural beauty more of a boost. She chose a sundress with a peasant-girl bodice with a thin sleeve that rested on her shoulder. The dark purple the dress dropped sweetly off her hips and swirled around her knees when she walked.

She used a cotton-silk that she ordered from a fabric store online. It had cost a fortune, even on sale but it felt good on her skin. Rich. She's been saving it for a special occasion. Yamcha knew it. Yet she chose to wear it to meet a stranger who was waiting in a bar, behind his back. Again she was pushing it. Bulma squared her shoulders and continued on.

Thank God Yamcha hadn't awaken.

From his snoring pattern he would be out for the night. She was sure of it. When he slept, the world could be ending and he wouldn't even know it. Bulma strolled through casino alone. The familiar dings and bonks from the machine and the colorful light display of flashing slots weren't as nerve grating as they had been earlier. Hell, things couldn't be any better. A top notch suite, a thousand dollars to head to Portland with and a surprise wedding tomorrow, plus the promise of a little something extra got her juices flowing.

"Miss?" A hotel employee walked up to her. Shocked she stopped. "Yes?"

"Mr. Ouji asked that I escort you. This way, please."

"But how did he know that I was here?"

The man turned on his heel stalking off. Bulma followed. Her gaze went up to the globes in the ceiling. Was he watching her on the security cameras? The feeling of being under surveillance unnerved her. She didn't like it. They crossed the casino to the bar where she and Yamcha had been just hours before, Bulma didn't see Vegeta Ouji.

The employee veered to the right and hurried her steps. There was more to the bar than she originally believed. Private booths. The one in the far corner had a hand resting on it and a gold coin moving gracefully between long fingers. The pungent burn of a cigar floated toward her as the smoke blew out in a misty swirl.

Bulma smoothed her dress, her dress sitting up at the front. She held a breath and stepped forward. And there he was. His eyes were half open. He drew on the cigar and gazed at her under dark lashes. The escort nodded and withdrew. Vegeta gestured for her to join him, extinguishing his cigar. She sat across from him and smiled.

"Yamcha is asleep. I figured I'd hear your offer and tell him."

* * *

Chapter 2: Complete

Thanks for all of the current support. Chapter 3 should be out soon.


	3. Chapter 3

High Rollers

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball Z or any of its characters. Thanks

I so debated about leaving the last chapter the way it was or to add more to it. Now though I think it was better to end it that way.

" _Yamcha is asleep. I figured I'd hear your offer and tell him."_

Vegeta had been surprised at her arrival, alone. He was also pleased that she dressed for him. Though he hoped she'd be receptive, he was prepared to place a wager between them both. He didn't want a companion, wife, or another woman clinging to him for a payday. He just wanted to play a game.

"I see. Maybe we should do this in the morning, when your fiancé is present."

Bulma took care to be calm, but a distinct hardness in her eyes and a touch of annoyance in her voice revealed her inner conflict to him. "Why? He ain't the boss of me."

For Vegeta, the prolonged anticipation of sealing the deal with this beauty chipped away at his cool. But he kept to himself, wanting to prolong the moment. The idea he had was a stroke of genius. It formed when he saw Yamcha lay claim her at the craps table. To him and his world they were polar opposites in every way or were they? His old saying from his father came back to him: everyone had a price. So why not have a little fun testing theirs.

"Yes, I doubt any man is." His voice, though deep, was crisp and clear. "May I ask where you're from?"

"East City."

"Where in East City?"

"A place you wouldn't know." She said think of her home. They were working but poor people for the most part. Only some were rich like Yamcha's family.

"Try me."

"Mountain Lake. Population just 1500 and counting. We got five girls in town pregnant." She said with a sweet smile.

"Aww. It's sweet in East City, isn't it?"

Bulma glanced up into his eyes. His gaze rolled over hers, appraised her value lazily. His gaze stopped at her bosom nicely raised at the front of her dress. She shifted uncomfortably.

"So what is it." She asked looking back down at her dress. She cleared her throat and collected herself. "Something in the hotel? You want us to play some game, do some reality thing or something? I saw one of those traveling channels in my spare time that all these casinos have lotteries and stuff. Is it like that?"

"No Bulma. Not quite. Though the five million dollars I offered earlier at dinner is very real."

"Ummm, what!"

"Five million dollars. For you and Yamcha. That is if you accept my offer. Heck, I'll even sweeten the deal with whatever little project you are working on for the convention in Seattle. That is in two weeks right. I think I heard your fiancé mention it at dinner if memory serves me correct, right?"

Bulma did know whether or not to be happy with his request or angry. She really didn't know the full offer. But how did he know about the convention, she looked at Mr Ouji again to figure out who he knew. She knew that some rich buyers came to convention to help their companies and their new financiers by using their products.

Or they became silent partners. Who did Vegeta Ouji know there for him to be so bold as to mention it now. He didn't seem the type to care much about a convention. She wanted to know that and more.

For his part Vegeta just looked her over again. The very air around her seemed charged with that spitfire spirit of hers. Vegeta leaned in and over the scent of his extinguished cigar. He caught a whiff of that sweet East City scent of hers that lingered on his palate. He didn't come across many like Bulma, though he knew many visited his casinos. He had to be careful not to scare her away.

"I believe everyone has a price. I believe that for a price you can have anything you want." Vegeta withdrew to make sure she was watching him.

"Right now, I want you. One day, one night, you and I. I figure out what project you bring to the table for the convention. And I make you five million dollars richer so that you can continue your projects. I dunno maybe help your family, he looked at her with a keen eye, or maybe use it all for yourself and Yamcha."

* * *

Bulma pressed away, as far away as her booth seat would allow.

"Me?" She blinked and refocused her gaze. Stunned her voice failed her. She was by no means blind to his attraction. Her curiosity, as well as he vanity, had been aroused in the face of it. But was he crazy? Five million dollars just to be with him? Did he mean…?"

"You, Bulma. I propose that you make your destiny with a little help from me."

"You mean sleep with you."

"Among other things, you know the project I want to see."

"Who do you know at that convention. Why do you want to help me with that?"

"Let's just say that my sister's family runs the convention with my brother-in-law every year. This year though a major person died and she is taking more responsibility. I could help you as well as make you richer." He was serious about that. He never really involved himself much in the conventions due to his brother-in-law's half-brother and their rivalry. But if the project is good he could pass the information around.

"I don't understand this. Why would you offer me five million dollars to sleep with you? To cheat on Yamcha?"

"That is not my intent. In fact, I've already transferred five million dollars to your fiancé's casino account. The banker will meet with you in the morning to finalize the draft. I fully want him to know and agree to my deal. It would have to be agreed upon by you both."

There was this arrogance about him that made her want to slap him. But the smoldering flame in his eyes held her still. This attraction they shared was bigger than hers and Yamcha. She could admit it, she had something strong with the man next to her. It was all dangerous. But five million dollars could make a wise man foolish, plus he could get her product seen by some of the biggest financiers. Which could launch her into so much wealth.

The fact that this billionaire had chosen her above all the other women who practically threw themselves at him. Could she do this. Would Yamcha even allow it? And what would Vegeta Ouji put her through if she agreed.

"I have to know what this is really about. I mean, what is this really about?"

Vegeta stopped twirling his coin. His expression stilled and grew serious. "Someone once told me that love trumps all. I say bullshit. Greed is the wildcard. What do you think? Is it better to live poor on principle or rich on your terms?"

He chuckled softly. "You're beautiful, smart, and strong, Bulma, but a thousand-dollar coin won't bring you your dreams. Sure you'll get married, get a job and so will Yamcha. You'll make a couple of babies and maybe end up back in East City, all while thinking of the one chance you had in your grasp to change it all. We all have choices to make. Life's a gamble. I'm willing to gamble with five million—" His eyes again dropped to her breast and he moistened his lips. "—to indulge my desires. Will you do the same?

"I won't cheat…I mean…I don't know what you think, but I'm not that girl."

"Sleep on it. You're not married yet. Remember the deal is that you both agree. And if you're going to do something like I propose, the time is now don't you think?"

"I think you're some rich jerk that thinks that he can buy people."

Vegeta nodded. "Prove me wrong. Turn me down. My offer expires this time tomorrow. The funds will be removed from Mr. Amari's account. I can't wait to hear what you decide." He said smirking at her.

Shocked into silence, she watched him ease out of the booth and drop the coin in his pocket. He cast another sideways glance as if he wanted to say more. But the dazed look she had made him think better of it. He tipped his head to her and strolled out. Bulma stared at his half-finished whiskey glass, wondering what just happened.

* * *

Yamcha rolled over, and then stretched under the cool sheets. He blinked and looked over at the un-slept side of the bed. He jumped up quickly looking around until he saw Bulma sitting on the edge of the chair with her dark purple dress she wore when she wanted to impress people. Wait who did she want to impress. She looked up at him with exhaustion over her entire body.

"What is it?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Close the curtain. Come here."

"No Yamcha. You have to get dressed."

"Huh?"

"We have to talk." She said. "Before the banker gets here."

"What do we have to talk about? Bulma what's wrong?"

"That depends, babe. On what I have to tell you and how you take it." She smiled, but her smile didn't reach her eyes.

Yamcha turned back to the bed, looking for his pants on the floor. Bulma crossed her arms in a protective manner.

"Good news, babe. We're going too rich."

For a minute, a brief one Yamcha thought he will still sleeping. A double blink of his eyes and a shake of his head brought him fully awake. "We're rich?" Yamcha leaned forward with his elbow on his knees, his feet resting on the blue carpet. "What do you mean, babe?"

"Just rich. That's what I mean. Rich."

Bulma's hair was smoothed back into a neat ponytail and though her eyes were heavy with exhaustion. Yamcha found her beauty exceptional. His Bulma. He worshipped her. His mom had asked him once what made the girl so special in his eyes. He simply replied, "She just is." He noticed the way she was twisting her engagement ring, curling and uncurling it her toes on the navy blue carpet. Something was wrong.

"Is this a joke? Why are you dressed up? Did you go downstairs and win some money?"

Bulma's mouth parted to speak, and then she stalled. She dropped her eyes shyly. His Bulma never did that. Now Yamcha knew something was wrong.

"Come here, babe." He extended his hand to her. When she hesitated Yamcha frowned. Then she changed her mind and came to him. She took his hand and sat on his lap. Yamcha pressed his lips to her shoulder. From a questioning brow, he peered up at her. "Now tell me what you did."

"I didn't do anything. It was Mr. Ouji."

That name was like nails to a chalkboard. To say Yamcha was sick of the rich bastard that made him question himself would be an understatement. Yamcha didn't want to compare himself to the man but he found himself doing it a lot.

His main thought, 'Was I like him in Mountain Lake.' He was rich even if mother cut him off. Before Bulma he was rich and impressive, with Bulma he was poor. It chipped away from his pride.

The last thing he wanted to do on the day they were to be married was to fight. He'd treated her selfishly last night. His first thought when he woke was of how he was going to make it up to her. He wanted his girl to have the best. So what if she enjoyed the treat of this hotel. He'd needed to let go of his jealous habit, and put Vegeta Ouji out of his mind. Now she brought him up, again. He looked at her again and suddenly the dress made sense. Had she met him again while he was asleep?

He drew back. "Where were you? The truth, Bulma."

She rose from his lap and turned away. She couldn't look at him, so much shame surrounded her.

"BULMA!"

"Let me explain…"

She gauged his reaction to what she was about to say next. Her words she chose carefully. "I was taking a bath at the time when he called. He said he had an offer. I tried to wake you up but you were in a deep sleep."

"Bullshit"

"Yamcha, please let me…" She stopped when he held his hand up to her face.

He shot up, snatching his pants from the ground and put them on. The Amari men didn't take kindly to three things: their cars, their money, or their woman. Before Yamcha's father died he fought off a man who was just 'visiting' his mother. Back at home no-one would do this with her. No one touched her.

Bulma remembered when they broke up once for two months. The longest two months of her life. The one man who tried to court her at that time was Bojack Cash a cousin to one of the rich socialites of Mountain Lake who was passing through. Yamcha found out about the courtship and kicked his ass from one sandy block of Mountain Lake to the other.

"You fucking him behind my back?"

"N-N-Noooo…"

"Then tell me why would you meet with another man, that asshole!"

"Cause he has five millions dollars and big connections to the convention that we are going to, that's why!"

Stunned. Yamcha's mouth gaped. His eyes bulged as he stammered for a reply. "Five million dollars?"

"And my project Yamcha. But yes five million dollars." She said slightly pissed that Yamcha was only thinking of the money. Not the projects or what they could bring. The reason why they were on the road they were on. But Bulma decided to ignore her feelings on her project for a moment.

"It's already been delivered—no wired to your account for you. Here, at the casino. The banker will be here any minute for us to sign the papers."

"Why? Why would he do that?"

"Yeah that's what I wanted to talk to you about. So he had this offer and if we accept it then we are rich. See he thinks that true love can't win. But I know it does. Our love wins. We win. Look at how far we've come Yamcha. Our love is special," She reasoned. Yamcha watched her approach as if seeing her for the first time. He was baffled she could tell she had to keep trying to reason with him. Say something to him to make him understand her.

"He says if I…we um. Well I have to hang out with him and…um, for a day. Then he will give us the money.

"Hang out for a day. Like fuck him." Yamcha spelled it out.

"No, and yes he wants me to hang out with him for a day. To see if we can survive apart, I guess. Test us if you will. If we pass the test, the money is ours."

"He propositioned you?"

His choice of words caused her breath to hitch in her throat. "Yamcha..."

"He wants you to whore yourself to him for five million dollars and your fucking project."

"No! It's not like that!"

"The hell it isn't. He practically gave you the money here so what am I your pimp?"

Bulma froze at that statement. She shook her head wildly she wanted to say something but nothing came out. He stood then paced full of rage. But did he even know her. This was a chance of a lifetime. Five million dollars and a chance to be the best this year at the convention. She knew it was a long shot but she also hadn't imagined his reaction to this would hurt so much. Really though what was it to consider.

"Would you calm down and listen."

"Listen to what, Bulma? You explain to me how you'd rather sleep with a stranger for five million dollars and that damn project than to be my wife?"

"No!" She reached for him but he slapped her hand away. She stepped closer, desperate, eyes pleading. Her bottom lip quivered. "No. it's our chance. Don't you see babe? It's our turn to have what we talked about."

"What you talked about!" He pointed and accusatory finger at her. The spark of hope she had was gone.

"Yeah what I talked about because I don't have it like you Yamcha or your mother who is so jealous of my mom that she kept my family from the riches we deserve. At every convention because she knew the owner and hated my family that much. Odd jobs and my sister helping with her book sells are all we have. But you are right it's all about me."

"Bulma…babe."

"One day out of our lives won't change the lifetime we have together. I don't want him. I love you, only you." She said touching him on the chest and he snatched her up by the wrist.

"Shut up about it! Don't say another word!" He shouted in her face. In all the years she knew him, he'd never threatened her. Not once. "I don't care if it's 20 minutes or 20 days, I would never sell you to a man. Do you understand? Do you know what that makes you? What it makes me?"

"It makes us poor," she said weakly. "Dirt poor. It makes us dirt poor. Like my parents. Struggling for the rest of our lives. Yamcha, please…please listen to me. Stop and think about it. It's five million dollars."

He let her go. Her wrist burned from his manhandling. She stepped back from him when the knock at the door came. He smirked and turned away.

"Yamcha, no!"

But it was too late. Yamcha was at the door in a flash, yelling, and flinging it open like a madman. "Get the fuck away from here or I'll break your necks!" He shoved at the guy with the hair sticking out in the air almost like the fucking owner. The man pushed back then stopped allowing the man to vent. If Goku heard the same thing happened to him and his girl Chi-Chi, he surmised he would be as ballistic as Mr. Amari.

There was a tall bald man with a mustache in back of the first man holding Yamcha back. Bulma dragged Yamcha back with all of her might while looking at the second man who winked at her. It was as they expected all of this. Did Vegeta make these types of deals all the time?

"Can you come back? We need an hour, or maybe more. Please Vegeta said we had the day." She rushed the words out in a hushed tone. Closing the door halfway, she checked behind her for her angry fiancé. He had walked off into the back of the suite. Bulma could hear things being tossed in their bags out of their closet.

Returning her attention to the men, she locked eyes with the tall one last time. He stared back at her now with such intensity, she frowned. He gave her a salute and left. The other man with the wild hair looked familiar but she couldn't place him, he followed the bald guy.

Relieved, she closed the door slowly, then dragged in a breath of courage before walking back inside to face Yamcha. She returned to find him packing their bags.

"What are doing?"

"We're leaving. Now!"

"NO!"

Yamcha's hand froze on the zipper of the case he was attempting to zip. He glared dark-brown orbs of fire at her. His lips were pale and stretched into a thin angry line. "No?"

"No. You aren't thinking this through. You're angry."

"You saying you will do it without me? That you'd leave me for him?"

"No. I couldn't if I wanted to. The deal is that we both agree. I'm saying that before we pass on five million dollars and a chance for my inventions to be known across the world that you think about it. We really have to be sure on this Yamcha. I can't do this by myself. I can't live poor anymore. You can go home be forgiven and have your riches but me…I don't want to be poor for the rest of my life. I don't want to be passed up either."

"What's wrong with being poor. You act like we eat out of garbage cans. Back home we had family and love. We had each other."

"I had nothing, you aren't poor. And it was you going to the Z bar every weekend and Wednesday nights. Getting drunk, racing, cars with Oolong and me babysitting the town's kids to make ends meet. When your mother cut you off we couldn't afford anything not even a trailer."

His expression flushed as if he had been hit in the gut. "I'll provide for you, Bulma. Give me a chance." He said meekly.

"I know you will. I know you will work yourself to the bone to give me everything I want and need. I know it." She wanted to touch him but decided against it. He had dreams just like her. Why couldn't they have them come true now.

"I'm just saying. That's all I don't think that you should have too. I think you should open that sports bar. We could go straight to Seattle and you can rub all of this in your mom's face. We can have the house on the beach, ours. We can do whatever we want. Don't you see this our chance we talked about? This is a minor test. Can we love each other enough to sacrifice? To really sacrifice for it."

Yamcha sat down on the bed. His broad shoulders sagged. His weepy eyes were glazed over in anger, frustration, and torment. She saw him thinking on it. That was an improvement. At least he wasn't railing against it.

"Hey," She put her chin to the bend of his shoulder and rubbed his back. "I don't think he even think he wants to sleep with me. It's a game to him. I think it's a test of what we'll do. He's too arrogant. He thinks we are some country bumpkins that will get scared and run. We aren't that. Are we babe? We can turn this."

"I don't know if I can live with it, Bulma."

"We can do it and leave. We don't even look back. We just go back home and get married in my Grandad's church. We can do it up babe, our way. And he's put it in your name, so—"

"Don't sell me Bulma we aren't in Seattle yet. I'm clear on how far you'll go to not be poor with me." He snatched away. He put his hands in his hair as he walked from the bed. "I love you. I left my family for you. I'll do anything for you…but this…this…" He looked around for his shirt and put it on.

"Where are you going?" A suffocating sensation settled in her throat at the sight of him leaving.

"I have to get out of here. To think."

"Yamcha. They are coming back in an hour. We have to—"

"I said I'm going out." He snatched up his keys and left. A deep unaccustomed pain settled in her chest at him leaving. She went too far. She didn't mean to push him this far, she just wanted to make their lives better and not go back home. Bulma rose to plead her case to see the door close in her face. She wanted to go online and speak to Chi-Chi but stopped herself.

She didn't want any of this to get out. For the first time, she started to consider the shame she would bring herself and her town. What she wanted to agree too—if they did it –and she prayed they would—no one could ever find out where the money came from. All they would know is that it was won in Vegas, North City.

Vegeta Ouji was a powerful man. He really had no desire for her. She could flirt with him and maybe a little kissing. She wouldn't have to necessarily do the deed. That's it! She'd find Mr. Ouji and clarify. If sex could be removed from the bargain, Yamcha would agree. She just had to convince Vegeta too.

* * *

Vegeta tapped his fingers on the surface of his desk. Nappa Gowan was an old friend and his most trusted attorney. He used to have Kakarot as a trusted friend however he betrayed him for a woman he couldn't even mention to this day. So Nappa became his right hand and Kakarot or Goku as he like to be called was his left hand.

Nappa stood towering over him and Kakarot at six-feet-four inches and always dressed in a black and brown suit. A dark fedora rode his head with the front tipped forward. It covered his brow and cast his eyes in a shadow. Kakarot appeared with the banker at his side. Vegeta checked the time. He wasn't expecting them this soon. He figured the Amari couple would stall him out.

"Is it done?" He asked as he took a sip of his whiskey, hey it's five-o-clock somewhere.

"No. The boyfriend won't agree to it. She asked for a little more time."

Vegeta nodded. "Interesting."

Nappa quirked a brow. The banker knew his queue and left the room. Goku stayed around he hated leaving Nappa alone with Vegeta. To this day he felt like Nappa set him up with one of Vegeta's exes but he couldn't prove it. And since Nappa couldn't make him go away he stood smirking at the man just to irritate him. Nappa put his briefcase down and glared at Kakarot, then looked at Vegeta.

"What is this about, Vegeta?"

"What do you mean?"

"You drag me here last night for this damn deal that's what I mean. Are you just bored, or just heartless? Maybe planning a trip with your sister is in order…something Vegeta."

Vegeta just stared at him.

"They're kids. How old is the girl like 15? What do you expect from them when you dangle five million dollars in front of their face?"

"For them to grow up. See life for what it is. Make a choice. We all had to make them, Nappa. Get our hands dirty in some way."

"Not true."

"Well then my friend they can prove me wrong, can't they? Turn down the money, and return to that little country land, Mountain Lake. Makes no difference to me." He shrugged, bringing his chair back up.

"I've seen you in action over the years, Kakarot too, friend. This one makes no sense. You're the one with bachelorhood stamped on your forehead. Why play this game with this one? You can have anyone."

Vegeta removed his coin, the only other thing that meant something to him. He rubbed the metal between his fingers. Its gold sparkled in his dimly lit office. Nappa took a seat, but Vegeta barely noticed. He considered love and all it didn't mean to him.

"It's not a game. You saw the woman. She's quite something, this…Bulma." He eyes lifted to drive the point home.

Nappa shook his head. "Fine. We have more pressing matters to attend to…Kakarot included. The gaming commissioner is suddenly under investigation. That could spell trouble for you."

"I have many enemies I wonder who could have tipped them off this time."

"Whoever it is I'll find out, Vegeta." Goku said determined. He walked out leaving them in the room to talk more about the 'upcoming' trouble.

"Indeed, Nappa."

* * *

The casino racket was mind-numbing. Yamcha headed for the doors, hands shoved deep in his pockets and his cap pulled low down on his head. He beat a path for some normalcy, a place where 'winning' didn't mean everything and losing didn't make you less of a man. A wall of heat greeted him; the cool comfort of the Saiyan Tower had gone.

But it didn't matter. Even in the humid summer outdoors, he felt a sense of relief. Yamcha breathed deep, welcoming the hot air into his lungs. From under the shade of cap, he peered at the faces he passed. They all had starry-eyed look Bulma had. It was the same hunger as they hurried to or from a casino with pamphlets in their hands and coins in their pockets. Fool's gold is what it is.

Shaking his head, he walked with no plotted course. He just walked. That bastard offered a million dollars to take his girl? That's what it boiled down to. How could he compete with that now? At home he had millions he could help his girl do anything. But now he was a fish out of water.

Unable to compete with the man name Vegeta Ouji. He could start by find Vegeta Ouji and pounding the fool to sleep, snatching Bulma from his clutches, and going home. There he could control her. In Mountain Lake he was king. Here he was just some broke down hick from the Mountain.

But Bulma would never forgive him. She'd always blame him, and he'd lose her. He was sure of it. Stopping, he looked up to see he was at another popular casino. The crowd moving in and out its doors was large enough to disappear into. Yamcha did just that, found a bar, took a seat and ordered. When he reached in his pocket, he felt the wad of bills tied to a rubber band. It was the secret stash, the money Bulma didn't know he kept to get them to their dream. He pulled one out.

"Twenty," said the bartender. The man leaned against the bar, resting on his hands, eyeing him curiously. Yamcha peeled off a bill and gave it to him, then a tip.

"Where are you from?" Monaka asked.

"Nowhere," Yamcha said. He returned to the bitter chill of his beer, downing half the bottle with a single swig.

Monaka smirked, "Ah I've been there before."

Yamcha's eyes lifted. This was his fourth. And it was his last. He was sure of that. He lowered the frosted bottle, and his eyes went to the game on the screen. He was looking but not looking.

"You lose big?" The man asked, cutting into his thoughts.

Yamcha frowned. "I could. I could lose big."

"Name's Monaka."

"Yamcha."

"Yamcha, I've seen many come sit in that seat and drink the same beer. I can usually read them. Like I can read you right now."

Yamcha's eyes dropped to the moisture rolling down the brown glass of the bottle. It dripped to a ring on the hotel napkin. "Well don't read me. It's not your business, friend." His request came out so hollow.

"Too late. You got a neon sign over your head. It's a woman. Right? Your woman?"

The question caught him off guard and he looked at the pink humanoid man. He drew in a deep breath the slowly exhaled. "Yeah it is."

"She's running from the altar?" He asked.

"Not exactly." Yamcha shifted. Now uncomfortable at the man's insight and how he almost knew everything about it. But he needed to speak to someone else about his current situation. Maybe he could get him to see that he was right, maybe give him some hope. "How far would you go to make the woman you love happy."

Monaka gave him a snide smile that widened. His teeth were stark white, sparkling against his pink skin. Yamcha wasn't really into to dudes, no way, but he figured that someone could dig this guy.

"Depends on the woman. Certain women require certain things. You really have to be careful what you decided to sign up for."

"And if you could give her dreams. The one thing she wants the most in the world, even though you know it will cost you. Could you do it?"

"As opposed to what exactly?" Monaka asked, shaking the martini and then filling the glass. He dropped an olive into the drink then delivered the drink to the man sitting on the other side of Yamcha.

Yamcha twirled the neck of his beer bottle. I rolled over the damp napkin in a semi-circle. "As opposed to her later resenting you and then losing her. I guess."

"Well, my friend, if her dream is outside of what you can afford to give, you'll lose her anyway."

"I couldn't take that. I love her."

"Then, friend. Do what it takes to keep her. I've had that one, the one I couldn't let go of. So I get it. Word of advice man, be prepared."

"Prepared?"

"You in Vegas baby. All that glitters isn't gold."

* * *

End of Chapter.


End file.
